Blassreiter Naruto
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Naruto/Blassreiter crossover. After Naruto sacrifices his life to save Haku, Kyubi in an atempt to save him finds an ancient power within his DNA and uses it to change him. Naruto is then reborn with the Blassreiter bloodline. Naruto/heram


The sound of electricity piercing through flesh and bone echoed throughout the area as Kakashi's, Zabuza's and Haku's eye widen in shock at what just happened. Naruto just used himself as a human shield to protect Haku from Kakashi's **Raikiri **(Lighting Cutter)which pierced through his chest and came out of his back. The blonde boy coughed up huge amounts of blood which poured out his mouth and fell onto the concrete floor of the bridge.

Haku looked at the boy who saved her life with sadness in her eyes as she recalled what they had said to each other.

Flashback

_Naruto was looking at the Hunter-nin's face in shock. He was stunned to find out that the ninja they had been fighting was none other than Haku, the girl that he met in the forest when he was training. _

_He couldn't believe his ears when she told him that she wanted to die. That she had no purpose for living. _

"_No Haku, I won't kill you!" yelled Naruto._

_Haku was silent for a moment as she lowered her head. "You don't understand… now you have taken away my reason for living. Zabuza-sama has no need for weak defective weapon like me. He has_

"_SHUT UP AND STOPING BEING A BAKA HAKU-CHAN!" snapped Naruto. "What makes him so special anyway! What has he ever done for you?"_

_Haku bowed her head, and told Naruto the story of her past. She explained how in Mizu no Kuni, those with bloodlines were seen as monsters and tools, and civil wars in Mizu no Kuni had resulted in the deaths of nearly all the Kekkai Genkai users in Mizu no Kuni. "My mother was one of them," she said, her eyes vacant. "And when my father found out, he killed her, and then tried to kill me… but I killed him."_

"_Then Zabuza found you." finished Naruto, his gaze saddened. Her life was somewhat like his… unwanted, and alone._

"_Hai." said Haku. "He took me as his own, and trained me to be the perfect tool. But now…" she trailed off, looking to the side. "Now that you've defeated me, Zabuza-sama has no need for a broken tool, so please… kill me, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto stood up straight. "I'm sorry Haku-chan, but I won't kill you."_

_Haku turned her head to the side, and then they both felt a powerful energy. Haku muttered something about Zabuza and immediately disappeared; Naruto turned his head towards Kakashi's direction and saw him approaching Zabuza with lighting on his hand. _

_Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Haku heading towards Zabuza and knew what she was going to do. He pushed as much chakra as he could into his feet and leaped away. He looked and saw Haku appearing in front of Zabuza and Kakashi just inches away._

_Naruto pushed everything he had into his feet and reached Haku in time, he grabbed her arm and pushed her away landing in front of Zabuza and getting hit by Kakashi's attack in the chest. Naruto screamed in pain, Kakashi and Zabuza looked in shock at the boy. They heard someone scream, besides Naruto, and saw Haku with tears in her eyes at the sight. _

End Flashback

"N-naruto-kun. Why? Why did you do it?" She asks as tear fell from her eyes. Naruto turns his head weakly at the ice user with a weak smile on his face.

"B-because you shouldn't 'cough' throw your life away like that H-haku-chan 'cough cough.' You and I are similar. We both suffered and both were hated for something we had no say in. I-I just wish we could've met on a different occasion too but it seems I won't get the chance to see you live your own life." He says as he looks back at the fading **Raikiri** that was still I his chest. When it completely faded, he weakly grabbed onto Kakashi's hand while grunting in pain and pulled it out shocking the copy nin, as a sickening squelch was heard and he falls to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"Nauto-kun!" Haku cried out and ran towards him and kneeled down. The blonde's breathing started to become shallow as darkness started to take over his vision. "Please, please don't go. You're the only person aside from Zabuza-sama use means something to me. Please don't leave me." She begged as tears fell from her face and onto his cheek while he smiled the last smile of his life.

"I-I'm s-sorry Haku-chan but appears that life can be cruel to anyone especially the innocent 'cough' I'm sorry." He says as he slowly reached his hand to cup her cheek which she eagerly held on to. A minute later his eyelids became heavy and his hand was starting to go limp scaring Haku. "No! Stay awake you baka! Stay awake!" She screamed out as more tears dropped onto the blonde.

Zabuza who was watching this couldn't help but admire the boy's resolve. _'I-I can't believe it. This boy, no young man saved mine and Haku's life. Why would he save the enemy and how does Haku know him? Did she meet him when I was recovering?'_ Kakashi however looked away from his fallen student that he had killed with his own hands. _'Minato-sensei…please forgive me…'_

The dogs that were latched to Zabuza disappeared into a puff of smoke and he lets out a painful grunt. "Haku…" He started to say to the now sobbing and broken girl who was watching her first friend pass away slowly. He, Kakashi, Haku, Tazuna, and Sakura then heard a laugh from the other side of the bridge. Everyone saw 100 thugs gather on the bridge while in front of them was a short man in a black suit grinning.

"Well well well would you look at this. The 'Demon of the Mist' and his little bitch were defeated by a bunch of brat's how pathetic!" He said out loud while the other thugs laughed. Zabuza glared at the man while Haku looks up in shock to see Gato. Naruto looks up weakly and glares at the man too.

"S-so that's the teme who killed Inari's dad 'cough'." He says and finds it hard to give into the darkness. Gato grins at he looks at the situation. Zabuza tried to pick up the **Kubikiri Honcho **but his arms were so weak and in pain he could barely lift them. Kakashi's chakra was low and he couldn't use another **Raikiri **or any other jutsu unless he wanted to pass out again.

"Once I kill you fools I'll have my men ransack the village. But I think I'll keep the women alive for 'stress relief' especially that bitch that broke my arm. She's going to become my own personal sex toy. You can keep the other woman." He says while licking his lips as the men laughed.

Haku's eyes widen in fear when she heard that and couldn't fight back due to how much chakra she used up. Nauto heard this and his eyes widened in horror as he started to leak a small amount of murderous intent out. Zabuza's eyes widened in fury and he somehow managed to lift up his Zanbatou. "The only way you're getting to her Gato is over my dead corpse!" He snarled out and took a step forward. "Tch. As if you can do anything fool. Whoever brings me his head and that bitch first will be paid double of what I offered!" He yells out while the men yell out a war cry and start to charge.

Naruto Mindscape

"**DAMN IT! Of all the stupid reckless things to do that stupid kit had to pull this stunt?" **Kyubi roared from inside his cage as Naruto laid in front of the cage in a pool of blood. He couldn't really blame the kit for rescuing a potential mate but now the kit was dying and if the kit died he'd go with him.

"**There must be something this kit has that I missed." **Kyubi said as he tried to heal the boy as best he could while searching for something within the Kits DNA. It was then ne noticed something different in his DNA. It was the DNA of his ancestor, a man named Joseph Jobson who could turn into a blue armed figure called a Blassreiter.

"**This," **the fox said with an evil grin, **"is just what the kid needs!" **Looking at the boy the fox infused the Blassreiter DNA with its chakra before coating it all over the boy. **"You had better be grateful for this kit." **Kyubi said and Naruto's eyes snapped open.

Exit Mindscape

Outside of his mindscape Naruto's body stared to glow red with various markings appearing all over him. Haku was the only one to notice while the others were focused on Gato's charging army. Before she could say anything Naruto's body exploded in a blast of red energy that shot towards the sky forcing everyone to cover their eyes. At the same time a large amount of KI could be felt coming from Naruto's body.

'_What is this? Could the Kyubi be escaping? No, it's something else but what.' _Kakashi thought as everyone else had similar thoughts.

When the light died down everyone expected to see Naruto but instead they saw a figure in red demonic armor with glowing blue eyes. The figure had two horns on his head, clawed hands, a blue jewel in the center of its chest and stood about 5'6. All in all, the armored figure looked very powerful.

The armored figure turned its head to Haku who stared into its glowing blue eyes with her brown eyes, seeing a warmth in them that she only seen in a familiar blond a few days ago.

"Naruto-kun…"

The armored figured turned its head towards Haku who swore she could see him smile behind his helmet. "Hai, it's me Haku-chan." Replied Naruto in a semi-demonic voice

"Naruto." Kakashi said addressing his student for the first time since his revival. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know Sensei, but I think a certain fox in my gut knows." Naruto said as Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the thought that this might be an attempt by the Kyubi to influence and control his student but he decided to wait and see what happens.

Holding out his hand a 5'0 long straight katana materialized in Naruto's right hand but what was strange about the katana was that the edge was coated with energy.

"You made three big mistakes Gato-teme." Naruto said as he started walking towards the small army. "First, you monopolized Nami no Kuni (Land of waves) bleeding this country dry and breaking the people's will. Second, you humiliated, tortured, and executed Kaiza, the hero of this village for trying to protect it from you. But the third biggest mistake you made, WHAT THREATING TO RAPE MY PRECIOUS PERSON!"

With that said Naruto charged at the army as Gato hid behind them, thinking he'd be safe. "Whoever kills that freak will get triple of what I offered!" Gato said as the thug cheered.

When Naruto got close enough he leaped into the air and shout **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique) in an instant one Naruto became five as they landed in the middle of the army and the slaughter began.

Naruto jammed his sword into a thug's chest, through the heart, killing him instantly and then threw the body into a group behind him. He then swung his sword at a thug who blocked it with his but to the thug's surprise, Naruto's katana cut right through the thug's sword and himself like a hot knife through butter. A thug manage to get a lucky shot and slammed his katana down on Naruto's shoulder, only for the blade to shatter upon impact. The thug died with a surprise look in his eyes as Naruto jammed his fist in his chest and tore out his heart. Raising his left hand a 10'0 long energy whip emerged from his palm as it pierced through a thug's throat right through the jugular, killing him. Turning Naruto saw four more thugs charge at him from behind. Spinning on his heel, Naruto swung the whip as it sliced the thug's mutable times, cutting them into pieces. Moving to the side, Naruto dodged a sword trust and took off the thug's head while using his sword to stab another through the heart.

Looking around Naruto saw the close had finished off the remaining thugs and dispelled as limbs, blood, and various weapons laid scattered across the bridged.

Gato was literally shaking like a leaf in a blizzard as his army lay decimated on the bridge and the demonic Naruto was now towering over him. "Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything… money, women, anything I swear! Just please spare me!" Gato said panicking.

"Oh I'll let you go Gato-teme, IN HELL!" Naruto roar as he grabbed Gato's head and lifted the midget up as he struggled to escape. The next thing everyone saw was Gato's skin drying up as if the water was being drained from his body until he resembled a shriveled up mummy. Naruto then crushed his head and threw the corpse away.

Turning back he saw everyone looking at him until his eyes landed on Haku. As he took a step forward Naruto's body glowed for a brief second as he reverted back into his human form and collapsed. The last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was Haku's voice calling out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry its been half a year since I've done anything but a lot and I mean A LOT of things have happened.<strong>

**First I've got some very bad news for everyone. I may have skin cancer in my left arm. I won't know until October but I won't let that get me down.**

**Now than this story is a Naruto/Blassreiter story. For those who are not familiar with the anime blassreiter please look it up to avoid confusion and go to my profile for his Blassreiter form and weapons, his abilities will be explained in the next chapter which will be longer. Also I've looked at all my stories and decided to put the following up for adoption.**

**Naruto of the Twilight Village**

**Naruto the Transformer**

**Naruto Taishou**

**Naruto of Earthrealm**

**Naruto Yuuhi**

**The stories have 10 days to get adopted before they are terminated. Those who wish to adopt them PM me first. Also I'll be redoing Naruto the Fox Sweeper, Naruto the Chosen one, and Naruto Claymore Number 0. **

**Farewell fiction fans.**


End file.
